1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding device and, more particularly, to a winding device for a window covering, such as the Venetian blind and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A winding device for a Venetian blind is used to wind or unwind two pull cords to lift or lower the two pull cords so as to fold or expand the slats of the Venetian blind. The conventional winding device comprises a threaded rod rotatably screwed into a screw bore so that the two pull cords are wound or unwound by movement of the threaded rod. However, the winding device has an expensive price, thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, it is necessary to screw the threaded rod into the screw bore, thereby wasting the working time and manual work in assembly of the winding device.